


You

by SSVTempest



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSVTempest/pseuds/SSVTempest
Summary: Bridge and Sky's life while dealing with multiple events and situations. throughout all of what they endured, the greatest betrayal can come from those you would not expect capable of such betrayal





	1. You

**Author's Note:**

> This story was forged back in 2007 and has 40 chapters ending on a cliffhanger and has multiple character deaths, some major, some minor. I'm going to continue looking through my old works and post those that are already separated by chapter, the problem will be coming up with a viable and decent summary, but then some stories don't need summaries

 

You

  
Bridge was in his Quarters as he looked at his journal and dropped his jaw   
  
He grabbed his morpher and called sky  
  
“Sky…it’s me…I need you to come to our quarters…I found something to help explain our memory loss.” Replied Bridge then he hung up   
\---------------------  
  
Sky was jogging back to their quarters as he saw Bridge’s journal entry as he walked in  
  
He looked at it  
  
_May_ 12, _2025_  
  
_I can’t believe it…we’re gonna go back in time to the year 2004 to help the Dino Thunder Rangers and make sure we prevail. Or History could be changed forever._  
  
“So if we did go back in time then Kruger wiped our minds of that day and he included to preserve the timeline. And the Dino Thunder Rangers themselves.” Replied Sky as Bridge leaned back  
  
he smelled Sky’s scent   
  
_‘Smells like Spicy Vanilla beans and Strawberries’_ Bridge thought as He then felt himself getting hard from Sky’s scent  
  
Bridge got up and changed into Civilian clothes then he took his wallet and morpher with him as he went out.  
  
Sky continued to look at the Journal entry  
  
_I wonder if I will ever get the nerve or courage to tell Sky about my fantasies of him and me alone in a room not like the time I was in a room and the walls were gonna crush me. Just a plain ordinary room and the two of us talking to pass the time…I can’t keep hiding my Hard-on over him by standing behind objects as I try to think of anything that will get me soft. I so hope that he is interested…I don’t want my heart broken again. Took me five years to fix it. I don’t want to do that again cause I’d have to leave SPD and Newtech City just to start getting over Sky…How can I? He smells like Spicy vanilla beans and Strawberries. I had ordered a case of that custom scent as lube to keep myself remembering Sky’s_ musk _. I feel I could trust him if we were in a relationship. And with enough time….Trust him enough to let him be my first time with anyone._  
  
“Oh my god he’s in love with me.” Sky spoke softly as he sat down and started to think

 


	2. I know

I know

An hour later he got a location on Bridge as he went to his Ducati and hopped on then he took off

When he got to where Bridge was he stopped next to him as he said “Bridge….I know…I accidentally continued to read the rest of that entry.”

Bridge looked at him as he started to have a panic attack 

Sky got off his bike and helped him on   
“Come on…we gotta get somewhere private and fast.” Replied Sky as Bridge nodded then they were off

Sky stopped in a park next to a tree as he helped Bridge off

They both sat down as he said “Bridge…..Can I tell you something about myself that I have never told anyone?”

Bridge looked at him and nodded while trying to calm down

“When I lost my father…I managed to move on but when I was working out in the Gym I got attracted to a hot guy…Six-foot brunette, with those Hazel green eyes that I could find myself falling into. With cock sucking lips… We met became friends, then we started dating. I never told my mom. And I don’t want to. We broke up cause I found out that he was cheating on me with my sister who I never forgave… So you see Bridge…I’m glad I found out about you. Now can I tell you what happened in my dream?”

Bridge nodded as he pulled his legs up and looked at Sky

“This person and I were on a beach….in Cancun. Enjoying the Sun and each other. As well as drinking Bahama Mamas, or Mai tai’s. The person that’s there with me leans over and looks at me as I look at the person and he kisses me softly as he says “Sky…I love you. I’m glad that we got together.” I smiled at him and I kissed him back then he got up and straddled my waist as we continued kissing into a tongue kiss. Bridge… do you know who that person was?” asked Sky

Bridge shook his head no “No…I don’t.” he replied 

Sky smiled as he moved closer to Bridge making him lie down on the grass as he said, “It’s you.” Then he moves into giving Bridge a very soft kiss on his lips then he pulled back as he sat back against the tree

Bridge sat up minutes later and looked at Sky

Bridge got up as he said “We can go to my apartment. I’m the only tenant there so I don’t have to worry about making too much noise. Besides….I want to get to know you and your body better. And The Park is not what I have in mind.”

Sky smiled as he stood up then Bridge hopped on as Sky got on behind him

“I don’t mind if you want to slip your hands into my boxers, and get a free feel while I ride.” Bridge replied then drove off

fifteen minutes later Bridge felt Sky’s hands slip into his boxers and then softly rubbing his balls as he smiled


	3. Bridge's place

When they got there they took the elevator to the Fourth floor then Sky followed Bridge to his apartment. When they got There Bridge placed his finger on the Biometric scanner then the door unlocked   
  
He opened the door as he gestured for Sky to go first  
  
Sky nodded as he went in then dropped his jaw  
  
“Whoa…” Sky replied as he saw how big Bridge’s place is  
  
“I know…I got used to the Shoji screens kinda like creating rooms in an empty space.” Bridge replied as he closed and locked his door.  
  
He started to give Sky the tour “The Kitchen’s down here as is the living room and the first Bathroom. The other one is upstairs as is my bedroom and office.”  
  
Sky looked at Bridge as he thought he didn’t hear that part then he saw Bridge nod towards the other side as he saw the Staircase  
  
Sky went over and went up  
  
He saw that the upstairs was a standard layout as he found Bridge’s room and went in  
  
He saw how organized he was at home as he looked through his Comics on the bookshelf  
  
“I haven’t looked at comics since I was a kid.” Sky replied  
  
“Then I guess I haven’t grown up.” Replied Bridge  
  
“I don’t mind the comics. Besides, I like what you’ve grown up to.” Replied Sky as Bridge smiled and sat next to him  
  
“Sky…I don’t want to be used for a short time.” Replied Bridge  


“I know…I read the part about your heart breaking. We’re in the same boat.” Replied Sky  
  
Bridge nodded as he sighed and leaned back on the bed  
  
Sky leaned back as well as he was lying on his side and had his hand on the side of his head   
  
“What’s wrong?” Sky asked   
  
“Sky…I took SPD to pay for this apartment. I’ve been living on my own since I was sixteen. I’m fucking eighteen a virgin and Gay….and to top it off my family has disowned me…They don’t want me to come anywhere near them. They’ve already disowned me, and now are planning on disinheriting me. I don’t care…” Bridge replied  
  
“What happened?” Sky asked  
  
“My parents got a hooker to see if that would work. When I came home I found her in my room. She tried to seduce me. When she touched my crotch, I grabbed her and asked her to get out of my room.”  
  
“The Hooker figured it out when you didn’t get hard while she touched you.” Sky replied  
  
Bridge nodded “An hour later I was online looking for apartments and found this place. Since I joined SPD….I’ve been able to pay the back rent three days ago. I didn’t have the heart to tell Anubis what was going on.” He replied   
  
Bridge then felt Sky taking off one of his gloves then placed it on his chest  
  
Bridge then felt Sky’s strong desire to protect him and desire for this relationship….as well as a sense of him being there with me regardless. He then felt the hate coming from Sky about Bridge’s family then Calmness about telling Anubis and his reaction will most likely be.  
  
Sky put the glove back on as Bridge shook his head “Leave it off.” He replied  
  
then he leaned down and captured Sky’s lips as they started kissing then both wanted to try tongue kissing each other as they did that.  
  
The good thing about the SPD morphers is that you can morph in a hostile situation and call for help and possibly for takeout on it  
  
The bad thing…They always interrupt in the most undesirable moments or instances  
  
Bridge felt his morpher vibrate as he broke the kiss.  
  
Sky then felt his go off as he answered “Yes…what…he’s here with me….we’re at his place watching a movie…Yeah we’ll be there.”  
  
Sky hung up as Bridge felt sadness coming from Sky  
  
”What’s wrong?” Bridge asked while putting his glove back on  
  
“Anubis knows….because your parents just told him in front of Jack, Syd, Z, Boom, and Kat. He wants us there.”


	4. Fort Minor

 

They ran out of there and hauled ass back  
  
Bridge was so pissed with his family that he didn’t even realize he was riding the bike into the building and going up the steps to the elevators  
\----------------------  
”Mrs. Carson…You could have told me in private instead of blurting out your son’s choice to everyone….” He was interrupted as the doors opened to see a Motorcycle riding on one wheel as the tail slapped his mom as they winced then the bike landed as he moved it then Bridge hopped off  
  
“Mom I’m tired of you butting into my life. Same thing for you Dad. This place…is my haven away from you. You said it yourself….you didn’t want me anywhere near you…Vice versa…Now get out before I show you how pissed I truly am.” Replied Bridge  
  
they ignored him as Bridge growled out “THAT’S IT!!!...SPD EMERGENCY!! SWAT MODE!!” he replied as he morphed then pointed his weapon as he said “Get lost. Before I fire this weapon and kill you and him.”  
  
“Commander…will you tell…That….I have nothing to say to him or wish to hear his voice.” Replied the mother  
  
Bridge grabbed her hand and his dad’s hand as he tossed them out of Command then fired at them and kept firing at them till they were outside the building  
  
“If they come in again….I want them in a holding cell next time.” Bridge replied to the Guard as he powered down but wouldn’t release the blaster as he made his way back.  
  
When he got there Sky saw Bridge seething with anger  
  
the others never saw Bridge Angry or upset…This was new to them. Twenty minutes later the doors opened again as a Lawyer walked up to Bridge then met the open end of a weapon pointing at his face  
  
“What the fuck does your sorry fucking ass want?” he asked as everyone’s jaw dropped  
  
“The Carson’s have asked me to deliver this to you.” Started the lawyer as he saw Bridge adjusting something then smiling as he aimed for a very special place on the male lawyer as he said “When I count to three I better see you gone…..One…Two…” Started bridge as the lawyer left and bridge walked out and fired on him as he said “THREE!!!”  
  
Bridge went back in as he was still seething till a transmission from Gruumm appeared on a screen  
  
Bridge walked up to it as he said “Look you fucking bag of bones….what do you want now…We’re getting tired of seeing your face as if it would improve…We kicked your ass in two thousand and four and we’ll do it again. And if you don’t like it you can kiss my ass. I don’t need your fucking annoying shit to deal with just send down the fucking robot with the monster inside so I can at least take it out.”

  
“HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!!?” Gruumm roared  
  
Bridge ended the channel in mid ranting as he timed it and Gruumm appeared again and He cut the channel instantly  
  
Bridge did it again but let it go the fourth time as he was working  
  
A few minutes later an alarm was sounding on Gruumm’s ship  
  
“I think that’s your life support failing Ship wide.” Replied Bridge  
  
then an explosion

“That would be your engines being rendered completely useless…Next…your weapons.” Replied Bridge as he glared at him  
  
“I’m a Hacker…Your system is easy. And I’m not in the mood for your mouth…get to the punch line.” Replied Bridge as he looked at Kruger

“You’re from Sirian right?”  
  
Kruger nodded  
  
“And they destroyed your planet?”  
  
“I told you this before.” He replied  
  
“And when are you going to realize that he’s just a pawn…being controlled by his boss. I don’t know who it is…but he received a transmission from his boss after we got back from the year 2004.” Bridge replied  
  
“How can you tell?” Jack asked  
  
“Jackers….it was a high-priority message. Gruumm’s the Trubian leader like you all think he is…he’s just the real Trubian leader’s right hand. And Bone boy knows it.” Bridge replied ending the signal again  
  
They saw five Monsters in robots as Bridge sighed and pressed the red button on Anubis’s chair then when the doors open he walked onto the Delta Command Megazord as the base started to transform into it  
  
When it was finished he activate the weapons systems and locked onto each one and fired they each had Medium damage  
  
“It’s gonna take the Fliers to take them out.” Bridge muttered already in a bad mood  
  
“Delta Command Megazord….Launch the Fliers”  
  
_“Negative….Flier launch bays are blocked. Recommendation: Power down from Delta Command Mode to launch Fliers.”_  
  
Bridge needed a Few minutes as a window so he could do it  
  
“Does the Megazord have Holographic Projectors?”  
\------------------------  
They saw More Megazords appear as a distraction and then the Megazord started to move as Kruger realized  
  
”He’s using them as a Distraction to create a window.”  
  
When the Megazord went back into the SPD base He launched the Fliers then went to his Zord  
  
Each Holo copy took a monster into the atmosphere and then launched him  
  
Bridge smiled as he activated the Megazords weapon as It changed into it then he put in five containment Cards then Fired at them.  
\------------------  
Hours later the others were listening in on Kruger and Bridge yelling and having an argument  
Sky stayed inside  
  
“You nearly killed your parents!!” yelled Kruger  
  
“It was set for stun…a fucking Nudge….If I really wanted them dead they would be dead. I’ve had enough problems in my life before SPD and now that my secret’s out…I am in no mood for anyone’s negative bullshit. So I’m letting you know directly…. Anyone tries to harass me they will be in med bay for at least two weeks. Now you’re probably gonna order me to take some time off. I don’t want any time off. And next time… Keep Pelican face away from me.” Bridge replied  
  
Sky walked up to Bridge and placed a hand on his shoulder  
  
“You know he’s going to order you to take some time off anyway. I know how this place is like your Sanctuary from your parents and your life. When I first met you I had a feeling you were hiding something.”  
  
Then Sky moved to look directly in Bridge’s face as his back was to the commander and Kat  
  
Sky mouthed  
  
‘I will not leave you. I know the real you now. I want to help not just because I’m your boyfriend…I’m also your friend. He’ll probably let you move out and into your apartment. And if you want…I’ll join you.’  
  
Bridge nodded as he walked out  
  
“Commander before you call for him he silently asked me to tell you that he is moving out to his apartment. And I’m going to help him I’m gonna try to convince him to tell me the rest.”  
  
Anubis only growled while nodding  
\----------------  
Hours later they were finished moving their gear from SPD to Bridge’s place  
  
Sky took the guestroom and made it the way he wanted but He’d be sleeping with Bridge.  
He found Bridge in the office

  
“What’s up?” Sky asked  
  
“Going over some design plans.” He replied  
  
Sky walked over and took a look as his jaw dropped at the specs  
  
“ZPF…..you know someone who has a ZPF reactor?” He asked  
  
Bridge nodded… “Yeah. But he lives in Reefside. The Commute alone is a bitch.”  
  
“This is a Megazord.” He replied  
  
“Different….Mobile Suit…One pilot. Alloy that this will have is more advanced as well as the Armor.” Bridge replied  
  
“The weapons systems are linked directly to the engines?” Sky asked  
  
“No…not the Buster rifle. It also has a ZPF powering it up. And the Verniers will most likely make your Jaw drop.” Replied Bridge  
  
Sky took a look and his jaw did drop as his eyes went wide  
  
“That can be done!?? Now!? How?”  
  
“It’s already been done It’s being built for me. I had already decided on the color. Hunter green for the White parts. Its com system is advanced. And my contact who can build this for me is from the year Three thou. We met and we became friends he told me anything I wanted He’d try to get for me. And right now I want this.” Bridge replied  
  
“How will you know when it’s ready?” Sky asked  
  
“When I see it coming towards me.” Bridge replied  
  
“It’s nearly done?” Sky asked  
  
Bridge nodded “Last time we talked he was at Ninety-seven percent completed. He even added a Combat system and toned it down to something I’d be able to handle. All he needs is a picture and a Voice to use for the Avatar.” He replied  
  
“Use me.” Replied Sky  
  
“You sure?” Bridge asked  
  
Sky spun bridge to face him as he tongue kissed him passionately as Bridge moaned into the kiss then Sky pulled back  
  
“Okay.” He replied as he smiled  
  
few hours later Bridge and Sky were on his bed as he said “How big are you Schuyler?”  
  
He smiled at that “Eleven inches and thick. Also….I’m a Virgin.” He replied  
  
“Whoa…I’m only ten and a Virgin as well.”  
  
Sky smiled as he moved over to Bridge and pulled his Zipper down and unbuttoned his pants as Bridge smiled then Sky inhaled Bridge’s musk and scent  
  
‘Peppermint’ Sky thought as he then pulled out Bridge’s cock and then Bridge watched Sky give him a blow job  
  
“God Schuyler…” Bridge moaned as he felt Sky start  
  
Bridge was enjoying how Sky was taking him in his mouth and was using his tongue  
  
Sky decided to see if he remembered what his last boyfriend taught him  
  
Bridge started moaning as he kept gasping a few times  
  
‘Yup.’ He thought  
  
Bridge thought ‘Oh my god he is fucking excellent at this’  
  
“Schuyler….Don’t stop…” Bridge moaned out  
  
Sky continued blowing Bridge as he let his hands explore Bridge.  
  
Bridge froze as he felt Sky’s finger at his hole then he relaxed and let his finger in  
Soon Sky had three fingers inside Bridge while blowing him  
  
Bridge was so trying to make this last as Sky could tell so he started searching and found it when Bridge arched and gasped loudly  
  
He continued to work Bridge’s button till he came  
  
“Schuyler….I’m….I’m…” Moaned Bridge as he continued working going faster till Bridge moaned loudly and Sky pulled back to feel Bridge shoot in his mouth as Bridge gasped while he was on an orgasmic high  
  
“Schuyler…you…how…Who taught you that?” Bridge gasped out  
  
Sky finished blowing bridge as he continued till he was soft then he crawled to him and they tongue kissed as Bridge enjoyed tasting Sky with himself  
  
‘Mm…Tastes like peppermint.’ Sky thought  
  
when they finished the doorbell rang as Bridge fixed his pants then went downstairs as Sky went to check his email  
  
Bridge opened the door to see the rest of “B” Squad outside and Omega.  
  
He said nothing as he just walked away from the door  
  
He went to the wet bar and grabbed a glass and a bottle of Johnny Walker gold label and started to drink  
  
“How did you find out where I lived?” Bridge asked after he took the shot and placed it on the counter and took another shot and turned around as he drunk it in front of the rangers  
  
“We tracked you and Sky.” Replied Jack  
  
they were unsure how to handle this… Bridge surprised them when he revealed he had a mouth and Rage and being quick to morph and force his parents out of SPD by firing at their feet.  
  
This was new to them  
  
“Bridge…Why didn’t you tell us?” Jack asked  
  
Sky walked down the steps with a Smoothie as he said “He had a bad experience before and it took him five years to put the pieces back together is one of the reasons.”  
  
“He told you?” asked Z while looking at Sky  
  
He nodded as he walked over “I managed to figure out your password to your email. You don’t want to read any of it.” Sky replied as Bridge sighed  
  
“From my family?” he asked  
  
”Yeah…I set their email addresses as Junk and it deleted the messages.”  
  
Bridge closed his eyes as he started to breath in and out continuously for at least three minutes then he opened his eyes “Thanks.” He replied  
  
Sky nodded as he walked over and grabbed the bottle and sat down in the bar stool  
  
“Bridge…you could have trusted us with this.” Replied Syd  
  
“Syd…He needs some time alone….He had his most private secret revealed by force. It’s also another form of “Poisoning the well” to his former Parents if he can’t be straight then he’s dead to them.” Replied Omega  
  
They left as they promised to give him time  
  
Sky walked to Bridge and hugged him as he softly said “It’ll be okay. I’m here.”  
\----------------------  
Jack had leaned against the door as he heard Sky say “It’ll be okay…I’m here baby.”  
  
His eyes widened as he left  
\-----------------------  
Bridge was taking a nap till their morphers went off  
  
Bridge groaned as he slammed his hand onto the morpher and answered  
  
“Let me guess…another monster from the Loser collection?” then hung up without waiting for the person’s response  
\-----------------------  
  
Kruger started to Growl again as Kat said “Doggy…give Bridge time….he needs to adapt to everyone knowing about his preferences and especially the rangers knowing.”  
  
He nodded as they watched the battle on the screen  
\-----------------  
  
The battle was fierce but Bridge was the one doing most of the attacking hard and fierce.  
  
HE grabbed the Monster’s staff as he twirled it around and had it behind him “I’m tired of you losers.” He replied before he broke it in half and started using his hidden skills  
  
Sky’s jaw dropped as he saw Bridge  
  
He then saw Bridge jump up and grabbed the monster’s head with his legs then leaned back as he threw him. Next he spun crouched and stood up at the same time  
  
When the monster landed Bridge still had his weapon then the monster pulled out the same and started to charge at Bridge  
  
They were both matching each others moves and speed  
  
”I can keep this up all day…can you?” asked Bridge as he was so getting tired of the monsters  
  
The monster was starting to slip as that was what Bridge was waiting for  
  
The monster never saw it coming as Sky saw Bridge’s hands increasing their speed and the attacks. He started using his skills as he kept doing the pattern then he hit him hard enough for him to go up into the air. When he landed he met Bridge’s Escrima sticks and kept hitting him while in the air. Then placed it around the monster’s neck and he dropped the monster as he walked away. The monster was perfectly still then moved a few minutes later as he got up and growled  
  
“You nearly snapped my neck…” He growled out as Bridge said “You’re annoying… and most likely if your mom is watching this she’s probably embarrassed that you’re her son who is losing to a Ranger.”  
  
The monster growled out a warning “Death threats no longer faze me.” Bridge replied then the monster ran to his Robot and got in it  
  
“Kat…not to be rude but what are you thinking?” asked Bridge  
  
She smiled as she said “I’m thinking flyers.”  
\------------------  
When they came they hopped in them and combined into the Megazord  
  
Then Bridge’s morpher started Vibrating as his eyes widened  
  
He moved the Megazord back as a Powerful yellow beam Damaged the Enemy robot  
  
“That Beam damaged him by forty five percent.” Replied Z  
  
Bridge transported over to it as he powered down then he smiled as he read the instructions and let the Combat system help familiarize him with the controls  
  
Five minutes later They saw a Fighter decloak and go full burn towards the monster  
  
Then the fighter flipped around the robot then pulled up into a double barrel roll as it stopped then went to Warrior mode  
  
The Rangers saw it as they started scanning the new Megazord as did Kat  
\-----------------  
Kat’s jaw dropped as she looked at the specs  
  
“That alloy exists!?!? IT HAS GRAVIMETRIC VERNIERS!?!? TWO QUANTUM GRAVIMETRIC REACTORS!!? One twin Super Quantum Buster rifle … another Super one at the orb….” She started to shake visibly and uncontrollably  
  
“Kat what’s wrong?” Doggy asked  
  
“That….Megazord….is….more…advanced…than…us…If he wanted to… He could wipe out this base and there would be nothing left.” She replied softly  
  
Kruger looked at the power reactor as his jaw dropped then looked at Kat  
  
She nodded  
\----------------------  
Jack’s morpher went off  
  
“Commander?” he asked  
  
”That Megazord is extremely dangerous…Don’t provoke it….it has more than enough power to destroy your megazords and you.” Kruger replied  
  
Sky had a feeling he knew who was piloting it as they saw that the overall color was Hunter green as they saw it hovering

 

 


	5. Remember The Name

 

Bridge had gotten used to the controls as he activated the targeting sensors and locked onto the robot  
  
He opened a General Channel on the outer speakers   
  
The ranger’s jaws dropped as they heard   
  
“Like I said…I’m tired of pussyfooting around….If your loser boss is watching tell him this…He can send down his whole fucking army….I’ll easily take them out like I’m taking you out.”   
  
“That’s Bridge’s voice.” Replied Jack  
  
They saw the Megazord Fire a powerful beam that incinerated the robot and the monster  
  
Then they backed up as they saw it coming towards them  
  
Then they saw it stop and saw the cockpit door open and the pilot stepping out  
  
Jack took a look as he gasped

  
”BRIDGE!??” he asked  
  
Bridge looked to his right as he said “No…Saint Nick with a bag full of Adult toys.”  
  
“How did…” started Jack  
  
“How I obtained this Mobile Suit need not concern you, Jack. Just know that it’s mine.” Bridge replied as he stepped back in then they saw the Eyes glow the same color as the Verniers   
\--------------  
Later on, Bridge was at Piggy’s place as he grabbed him and slammed him against the wall as he said “You tell your boss that the next time Mora or Morgana come down here….I will kill them. And I know that you’ve been double-crossing us and your boss while you work for Broodwing. And if he’s watching I can guarantee that he’s pissed off.” He replied as his face was an inch from Piggy’s  
  
“Okay okay…I get the feeling that you’re not in a good mood cause of your par…”  
  
Bridge slammed his knee into Piggy hard then slugged him really hard. Piggy could see the rage and anger clearly in his face and his eyes  
  
“I have no parents or Family…Remember that.” Bridge replied before slamming him again into the wall then he left


	6. Remedy

When he got to his apartment his morpher went off again

He sighed as he held it to his ear  
  
He heard Sky’s voice  
  
“I know that you’re not in a mood for talking but there’s a hostage situation that requires your presence…just get here.”  
  
Bridge hung up and headed back  
  
When he got there he saw Morgana holding his parents hostage as he Morphed then called out   
  
“Extreme Zero activate.” He replied before he was transported out   
  
when he got there he locked onto Morgana as he let SPD see what he was targeting  
  
“Bridge….don’t.” Pleaded Sky  
  
Bridge fired and Morgana couldn’t move fast enough before the Beam decapitated her in half as Bridge’s parents dove for the ground then they saw the fighter target them  
  
They heard “Targets locked…Standing by to fire.” As they saw it go to warrior form and land  
  
“Give me one good reason not to kill you where you stand.” Replied Bridge  
  
Sky was thinking ‘Bridge…don’t.’  
  
He saw the Weapon fire an inch away from them  
  
“If I see you again…I won’t miss.” Replied Bridge as he walked away  
  
His parents collapsed on the ground as they realized that they pissed him off and nearly killed them in the process  
  
When Bridge got to the SPD he pointed to the Delta Zord bay as it opened   
  
Bridge went to flight mode as he flew in slowly, then when there was enough room he stood up and walked to an empty space as he turned around then he curled up into a ball  
  
Sky and the others ran there


	7. Immortality

Immortality

 

Bridge saw them as he waited for Sky  
  
“Cable Descend.” Replied Bridge  
  
Sky saw the Cable descend as he grabbed it then tugged it twice  
  
He had the handle on his foot as he held onto the Cable while he was being pulled up  
  
When he got to the cockpit door it opened as Sky stepped onto it then crouched to get inside and saw Bridge   
  
He walked to him as he held him   
  
Bridge turned off the external speakers as he closed the cockpit door and then in Sky’s arms he started to let everything out as He was silently crying but the Tremors told Sky that he was crying.  
  
Bridge kept letting it out as Sky stayed here holding him and rubbing his back  
  
They came down hours later and headed to the exit  
  
Bridge was on the back of Sky’s bike as he held on  
  
They headed back to their place  
  
When they got there they walked in and Bridge sat down on the couch as Sky closed the door and locked it.   
  
Sky went into the Kitchen as he started to make his fave Comfort food. He figured that Bridge could use it besides the standard Comfort food being Ice cream and a spoon.  
  
Bridge walked into the Kitchen as he saw Sky making two things  
  
“Empanadas and Corn dogs?” asked Bridge   
  
Sky looked at him and nodded while smiling   
  
“You eat corn dogs?” he asked with disbelief  
  
”Yeah…They’re one of my fave comfort foods as well as empanadas.” Replied Sky   
  
When the food was done Bridge took a corn dog and an Empanada as he tasted Sky’s cooking   
  
“This is not goat cheese…more like….manchego.” replied Bridge  
  
“I know…I couldn’t find the goat cheese so I subbed my manchego cheese for the goat cheese.” Sky replied   
  
They took the platters of food into the living room and Bridge turned the plasma screen and DVD VCR player on as he pressed DVD play  
  
The title menu came up as Sky said “Jurassic Park three?”  
  
”Yeah…the guy who plays Billy looks hung.” Replied Bridge  
  
“That’s the only reason you got the DVD?”  
  
Bridge nodded   
  
they were watching it as Sky had gotten up several times to refill the platters   
  
“How much did you make?” Bridge asked  
  
“Enough for two hours.” Replied Sky  
  
“Just pile all of them on. And get the Bottles of Tsing Tsao out of the fridge.” Bridge replied  
  
“When did you drink?” Sky asked when he came back down with four bottles  
  
“Started the first day I moved out before the Hooker told them.” Replied Bridge as he took one and opened it   
  
Bridge fell asleep after the movie as Sky smiled and carried him in his arms upstairs then into his bed as he stripped him to his boxers then he went down to put the food up then he grabbed a corn dog and scarfed it down before turning off the lights and heading upstairs  
  
The second Sky was next to Bridge  
  
He felt Bridge pull him closer as he smiled   
\----------------  
  
In the morning Sky woke up to feeling Bridge’s mouth on his cock going down on him as he smiled and continued to lie still.  
  
Sky was so enjoying Bridge’s mouth on his cock as he was trying not to moan or make a sign that he was awake  
  
He evened out his breathing as he kept breathing normally   
Forty minutes later Sky could feel himself cumming as he inhaled as his release came  
  
Bridge enjoyed taking Sky’s load as it tasted just like his scent then he kissed Sky then started tongue kissing him as Sky stopped the acting and tasted himself on Bridge’s tongue  
  
Bridge broke it as he said “I knew you were up.”  
  
Sky smiled and tackled him in a soft kiss then he let go as he looked into his eyes “You could use a shower.” Sky replied  
  
“You wanna give it to me?” Bridge asked playfully as they got up and stripped their boxers in the shower as they started to passionately tongue kiss under the warm-hot water. Then they were washing each other   
  
“Never knew you had chest hair Schuyler.” Replied Bridge   


“Never asked.” He replied as he kissed Bridge’s abs


	8. Tourniquet

_Tourniquet_

 

When they got there Jack walked to Sky and Bridge and escorted them out and into the “B” Squad rec. room  
  
“Listen….I need to tell you something.” Replied Jack  
  
they nodded   
  
“I know that you two are in a relationship and no one else knows.” Jack mouthed out   
  
Their jaws dropped  
  
”I was accidentally listening in.” Jack replied as they both sat down  
  
“Thanks for keeping it a secret.” Replied Sky  
  
few seconds later the doors open as Anubis walks in and asks   
  
“Did you assault Piggy yesterday?” He asked  
  
Bridge stood up and walked a few feet away as he didn’t say anything  
  
“I’m waiting for an answer.” He replied as Bridge turned around   
  
“All I did was ask him to give Bone face a message from me. I didn’t touch him.” Replied Bridge as he pulled out a small device and pressed a button  
  
”And if he’s saying something else he’s lying.” He replied as he transported out and into his Mobile Suit   
  
He powered it up and severed the connection to SPD’s computer system  
  
He launched and used the engines as he went stealth and exited the Delta bay.  
  
He ascended as he dropped the stealth and hovered a few feet away  
  
Then went Warrior mode   
  
Sky grabbed his morpher as he went out into the hallway  
  
”Bridge…what are you doing?” Sky asked

 

“Sky….I’m not going to do anything. I just needed to get my suite out of there. I don’t want to know what he said after I left.” Bridge replied before he ended the signal  
  
  
“Zero… hack into my bank records and make sure that anything that is supposed to be for me stays in my account.” Replied Bridge as he sighed and closed his eyes  
  
Ten minutes later the sensors woke him up from his nap as he saw that he had a trust fund for two million bucks that was now transferred into his account by his former parents request  
  
“Activate internet browser and voice mode….Address… www.tmsbuyatoyota.com forward slash configurator forward slash Config underscore frame2 dot asp question mark ptz equals 3931333032 And symbol ptd equals 303433033 and symbol zip underscore code equals 91302 and symbol series underscore id equals 86 and symbol hide underscore navs equals 1”  
  
Seconds later the website came up as he saw a Dark gray four runner and options   
He selected the 4Runner 4X4 Limited V8 then option C, he sighed that it was in Sky’s color but not his so he went to…the GMC website and built a 2026 Yukon XL Denali in his color then he had it customized as he called the nearest dealer   
  
He made an inquiry and found out that there was one with all of his options as he said he’ll be there with the cash for it in two hours.  
  
An hour and a half later he hopped out of the Cab and went inside the dealership and found the dealer he talked to then filled out the forms as he handed the duffle bag of cash over  
  
Then the Dealer handed him the keys to it and a guide to Onstar, XM radio and the owners’ manual as they walked to his New SUV and He hopped in it and sighed with a smile  
  
He started it up and drove to the DMV to register it in his name and then get it insured the Insurance agent was about to say no but Bridge’s morpher rang as he answered it  
  
The guy saw the SPD logo  
  
And when Bridge finished he was approved instantly  
Bridge took the sticker and placed it next to the DMV sticker he got then he went to a mechanic place for emissions as much as it cost it had better pass.  
  
An hour later he was at SPD when he walked in  
  
He walked to Command more relaxed as they noticed it   
  
“Where were you?” Anubis asked

“Clearing my head and finding a place to relax.” Bridge replied as he put his license, insurance card into his wallet with the new Credit card he got then pocketed it and his keys as well  
  
Bridge hopped online and activated the card then he smiled and when he saw Sky looking over his shoulder Sky saw notepad appear and  
  
_Bought a SUV in my color…I so love it and I got my new credit card….Wanna go out for dinner…you know like a date?_  
  
Bridge saw Sky nod  
  
_Cool…Two hours after work?_  
  
Sky nodded again and moved back as Bridge closed notepad and the browser he was on


	9. Payback is a Bitch

 

Sky wore a light blue shirt and jeans as he figured Casual dinner and date then he put on his necklace that was his father’s as he said “Wish me luck.”  
  
When he got downstairs he saw Bridge wearing a Silk green button down shirt open with a wife beater in black and Black jeans as Sky smiled and tongue kissed him as Bridge moaned into his mouth  
  
“I’ll let you know when I’m ready to make love.” Replied Sky as Bridge locked the door and nodded  
  
They hopped into his SUV as Bridge Started it up and drove off  
  
Bridge drove to Applebee’s as Sky was right  
  
They went in and got a table  
  
When the waitress came Bridge instantly said “I’d like the Honey barbecue boneless wings, Mozzarella sticks for the appetizer.”  
  
Sky smiled as he said “Make that two with two Oreo cookie shakes”  
  
She nodded and left the menus  
  
“How’d you know that I wanted an Oreo shake?” Bridge asked Sky  
  
”I’m starting to know you, what you like and dislike.” Sky replied with a smile  
  
“Did you leave it in the SUV?” asked Bridge  
  
He nodded  
  
“Same here. Don’t want any interruptions.” Bridge replied  
  
when the first round came they started to eat  
  
Thirty minutes later after they finished the Waitress came back again  
  
“I’d like the Teriyaki steak and shrimp skewers with Riblets and a Bahama Mama.” Replied Sky  
  
“I’ll have the Chicken and broccoli Alfredo bowl with the Chicken Fajita rollup and a Brazilian Monk.” Replied Bridge  
  
”How do you make it?” asked the Waitress  
  
”It’s an ice cream type drink that you serve in a tall glass… The ingredients are 3/4 oz. Hazelnut Liqueur, 3/4 oz. Coffee Liqueur, 3/4 oz. Dark Crème de Cacao, 2 Scoops Vanilla Ice Cream, 1/2 Scoop Crushed Ice then you combine the ingredients into a blender then blend till smooth.” Replied Bridge as Sky dropped his Jaw  
  
“I think we can make it.” She replied as she went away  
  
”How many drink recipes do you know?” Sky asked  
  
“Tons.” Replied Bridge  
  
“Sky….Are you sure you know how your mom will react if you tell her?” Bridge asked  
  
He nodded “My brother came out to me and I told him that it wouldn’t change anything between us. He told my mom and he was using what he could to block what she was throwing at him and screaming Get out!!”  
  
“But you don’t have to face her. You could call her when we leave.” Bridge replied  
  
“Alright it’s going to be that reaction or she’ll hang up on me.” Replied Sky  
  
when the food came Bridge smiled as he saw the Brazilian Monk  
  
“That’s it?” asked Sky  
  
Bridge nodded as he sipped it  
  
“Perfect.” He replied  
  
Sky reached for it and took a sip  
  
“Wow.” He replied  
  
Bridge picked up his Fajita rollup and started to eat  
And Sky started on his riblets and Teriyaki skewers  
  
“What are you gonna do after Gruumm is gone…gonna remain with SPD?” Bridge asked  
  
Sky nodded “Yeah. What about you?”  
  
“I’m not sure…I’m eighteen…I’m pretty good with Technology….I could go private and do a few patents and be a multi millionaire before I hit thirty. The Alloy on Z….Is Advanced. And is an alloy that’s chemically created.” Bridge replied then he took another bite  
  
Sky nodded then saw Bridge’s hand take a few riblets and smiled at him  
  
Sky looked at the way Bridge was licking the sauce off of the Riblets and he felt his boxers get very tight. Bridge noticed Sky’s glare then Sky started to eat faster as Bridge looked underneath to see Sky hard as a rock  
  
He sat up as he smiled then started on the Chicken and Broccoli Alfredo bowl  
  
They were there for two hours and the waitress came back with a phone as Bridge said “Don’t tell me that Commander Kruger is on the line.”  
  
“How did you know?” she asked  
  
Bridge pointed to Sky as he was still eating  
  
Sky took it  
  
“Commander….we forgot them in the SUV…Bridge’s SUV….What…”  
  
Sky saw Bridge’s eyes closed as he said “I think Bridge is handling it.”  
\--------------  
The Rangers saw Bridge’s suit come in and go warrior mode He fired on the monster destroying the robot as the monster ejected  
  
Bridge saw them put the monster into the containment card as he opened his eyes  
  
“Done.” Replied Bridge  
  
“I’m here…Yeah Bridge is in front of me…I can’t explain it….” Started Sky  
  
Bridge grabbed the phone as he said “Combat system is installed in my Suite I asked him to help the Rangers out. And he agreed I was telepathically linked up to the System. I can contact him anytime I want and have him join in.” then he handed it back to Sky as he continued eating.  
  
Bridge glanced down again and saw Sky still hard as a rock.  
  
He swept the area with his eyes and found that this area was kinda deserted so he took off his shoe.  
  
Sky looked up as he felt Bridge’s foot on his crotch rubbing his cock as Sky’s eyes widened  
  
Bridge smiled “Relax.” He replied

  
Sky forced himself to breath normally as he couldn’t believe that Bridge is giving him a foot job in public. The two things he kept hoping was that after he came….the cum would have dried before they left and how he was going to get Bridge back for this.  
  
Bridge could tell that Sky was close by his facial expressions as he kept it up  
  
few minutes later Sky took in a huge breath as bridge felt sky’s cock shoot he kept it up till he stopped cumming then the waiting began.  
  
A few minutes later They were both craving something else when the waitress came by again  
  
“I think I’ll have a Brazilian Monk as well and a Honey Barbecue chicken then a Triple Chocolate meltdown, Chocolate Raspberry cake and Apple Chimicheesecake.” Replied Sky0  
  
”Just the Brazilian Monk, The Sandwich that He ordered and the Chocolate raspberry cake.” Replied Bridge  
  
“I’m so gonna hit the gym tomorrow to work this off.” He replied  
  
“But you have a hard time saying no to Chocolate type desserts and Cheesecake.” Replied Bridge  
  
“How do you know?” asked Sky  
  
“You’re L.I. Or did you forget?” asked Bridge  
  
”No I’m not…Syd’s L.I.” replied Sky  
  
“Oh.” Bridge replied  
  
“Don’t tell the others that I’m a chocoholic I’ll never live it down.” Replied Sky  
  
Bridge smiled “That’s one secret that’s staying with me.”  
  
When the food came Sky sighed as Bridge knew that the Cum had dried and Sky would get him back for that  
  
Sky slowly and I mean SLOWLY took his time as he enjoyed the dessert  
  
It’s kinda like the most amazing thing that tastes SO INSANELY GOOD but you know that you can’t have it and you decide What the fuck and have it anyway Bridge knew that’s how Sky’s feeling right at that moment.  
  
He wished he had his other cell phone with the built in Camera to take this picture of Sky eating Chocolate dessert as he was eating his.  
  
When they finished Bridge requested the bill as Sky paid for it  
  
“Let me.” He replied  
  
Bridge acquiesced to that then they left  
  
When they got into the SUV and were on their way home  
  
Bridge smiled as he felt Sky’s hand on his crotch but he never noticed how sly and sneaky Sky was Till he was at a stop light and felt Sky’s mouth on his cock as Bridge gasped  
  
“HOLY SHIT!!!! What are y…..you try….trying…to…do?” Bridge gasped out  
  
Sky pulled back to say “Payback’s a Bitch ain’t it?” then continued as Bridge continued driving while breathing normally and had a death grip on the steering wheel and was so focused on the road and hoping that he doesn’t cum next to a Cop car  
  
When they made it home Bridge moaned out as he started thrusting into Sky’s mouth as he shot his load  
  
Sky took it all then when he was finished he kept blowing him till he went soft and then put his cock back into his boxers then zipped up his crotch as he tongue kissed Bridge then they went inside  
  
“Ohhh you’re so gonna get it Tate.” Replied Bridge  
  
He saw a Smirking Sky say “Promise?”  
  
“I love you too Schuyler.” Bridge replied when they went inside  
  
when they went upstairs and came out the elevator then walked to their place. They saw “B” Squad standing outside their door  
  
“Hi guys.” Replied Bridge as he placed his finger on the Biometric sensor then the door unlocked as he let them in  
  
Sky closed the door as it locked then Z said  
  
“Where were you two?”  
  
“Out.” Sky replied


	10. Pear and Gorgonzola

 

Kat was the first one to reach the door as she closed it right in Jack’s face as he was pressed against it then fell onto the ground Z laughed as she caught up with Jack  
  
“That’s not funny.” He replied   
  
“Seeing you run into a door extremely funny.” She replied as they walked in and caught up with Kat  
  
Kat was looking over the menu as she smiled When the waiter came she said, “I’ll have three slices of the Pear and Gorgonzola Pizza one Waldorf Chicken salad with extra gorgonzola cheese with Blue cheese.”  
  
Jack smiled as he said, “I’ll have the grilled Sausage and pepper penne with a Slice of Carne Asada pizza and a large root beer.”  
  
“I didn’t even notice the drinks.” Kat replied then added “one Raspberry Mojito.”  
  
Z smiled as she said, “I’ll have the Chipolte Chicken ravioli with the Thai Crunch Salad and Grilled Chicken Caesar with the Garlic Cheese Focaccia, and the Sedona Tortilla soup with the Hawaiian Punch.”  
  
The Waiter nodded as he finished writing their orders and left  
  
“I can’t believe how good that Carne Asada pizza was.” Replied Jack  
  
“I know what you mean…that Pear and Gorgonzola Pizza…to die for.” Replied Kat and Z at the same time then looked at each other and High-fived each other  
  
“You know I didn’t think Bridge had the Stones to do that. I totally underestimated him. To think that He hid that kind of Secret for so long and to have a Façade of him acting like the way he used to act I really wonder if he’s all right.” Replied Jack  
  
“Sky’s living with him He’d tell us if there’s a problem.” Replied Kat  
  
“When did Sky move out?” Jack asked curious and confused  
  
“A week ago He told Kruger that he would keep an eye on Bridge and he agreed.” Replied Z  
  
Then their food came as they smiled Then they started to eat  
  
Jack and the rest were enjoying their lunch then they each chipped in on the bill and left  


When they got back Z realized that maybe she shouldn’t have had that Garlic Cheese Focaccia  
  
During the battle she was attacking the monster then she groaned as her ass was right in his face when she let out her own “attack”  
  
The Monster stumbled back while waving its hand in front of his face  
  
“Damn….What did you eat?” the monster asked making Z pissed as she started to attack more fiercely then she let out more of her “attack” as the monster was wincing at the smell  
  
The others backed up while glad that their helmets were protecting them from her “attacks”  
  
She jumped up and landed on the monster’s neck as she “Attacked” again but loudly as she leaned back and flipped him then the monster was coughing so bad he coughed up an alien lung.  
  
Z started to get madder as she went SWAT mode and took her weapon and fired it at the monster and kept firing   
  
Omega was about to go close when she “Attacked” again and he waved his hand in front of his face as he winced then lowered his hand fast when she spun around   
  
He called for his Zord when the monster went in then saw Bridge’s Suite coming in and getting a target lock instantly  
  
He fired it as the monster was still climbing from the ground then the robot exploded ejecting the monster out.  
  
Bridge bailed as he landed as well in a tuck and roll then he stood up as he saw Z pass him then he stumbled back as he smelt it   
  
”DAAAMN!!” he replied   
  
She powered down and glared at him  
  
“It was the Roasted Garlic and cheese Focaccia.” She replied then used the Judgment scanner knowing what the Result will be.  
  
“Guilty.” She replied then she used containment mode then picked up the card   
  
Later on Sky took his bike and went out   
  
He parked in the mall and walked into A Sex store  
  
He got a box of Condoms…big enough for him and one set for Bridge then he picked up the complete manual of Sexual positions, Erotic passions book, and four packs of Head candy, A book on Love positions, Massage basics, More foreplay Activity book, pocket guide to sex games, three books on Tantra, One guide to the Kama Sutra, the Good Orgasm guide , Kama sutra of sexual positions, and a kit of Ultimate BJ drops, Secret Sexual position, the Complete guide to Sexual fulfillment, Ecstatic Sex, and the KISS guide to sex , Tantric Sex making love last, Tao of Sexual massage, The Art of Tantric Sex, The essential massage book, The Tantric Pillow book, The Joy of sex, then a bottle of Warming Lube and Massage oil and the ultimate oral sex pocket guide then a Massage kit  
  
He paid for them and went to a deserted area of the beach as he started to read each one.  
  
It was late when he got back home   
  
He was outside their apartment when he put his finger on the Biometric sensor then saw the door unlock for him as he went inside then closed the door  
  
Sky finished putting the books and items in his room then he joined Bridge in bed as Bridge mumbled out “Where were you?”  
  
“I’m almost ready… I was reading a few items that I needed…and I started on a new version of the Martial Arts that I was working out and I lost track of the time.” Replied Sky  
  
Bridge smiled as he snuggled more into Sky’s arms


End file.
